Go Home
by elkyouya
Summary: #IAMCRACK2016 Nash tak tahu apa yang hatinya benar-beanar inginkan. NashKAsa, NAshIzuki,NAshTakao, NashHanamiya


**Go Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Kazunari kazunari**

 **Shun Shun**

 **Makoto Makoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO. TYPO. TYPO. TYPO. TYPO. TYPO. TYPO . TYPO!**

Hari itu adalah malam tahun baru. Nash mencari _handphone_ di dalam kamarnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia membongkar tasnya yang hanya berisi buku-buku materi kuliah serta 1 majalah dewasa yang ia pinjam dari adik kelasnya yang berkulit eksotis tersebut. Aomine Daiki.

" _shit!_ dimana aku menaruh benda sialan itu." Rutuknya pada sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'klek'

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Suara berat itu datang dari pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibuka, dan disana Nash menemukan Yukio memegang benda metal miliknya yang sedari tadi ia cari. Seringai-pun muncul di bibir Nash.

" _Thanks my hero!"_ ucap Nash menangkap HP-nya tangkas saat Yukio melempar benda metal itu asal.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Nash pada sahabatnya tesebut yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. Sedangkan Nash sibuk berkaca membetulkan penampilannya yang tadi sempat acak-acakan.

"Aku ada acara minum-minum dengan anak-anak," jawab Yukio malas sambil melihat layar HP-nya yang berisi pesan dari Imayoshi. "Tapi gara-gara HP-mu aku jadi sedikit terlambat." tambah Yukio dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Yukio. Kau bukan tipe orang yang gampang merajuk kan? Hahaha bukan kasamatsu Yukio sekali." Jelas Nash masih merapikan tatanan rambut emasnya.

"Aku tidak merajuk. Aku sedang kesal. Dasar bodoh." Jawab Yukio makin jengkel. Kini Yukio mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Nash yang berantakan.

"Kau mau berangkat denganku? Makoto pasti tak kebertana kalau aku mengantarmu terlebih dahulu." Tawar Nash pada sahabatnya yang kini memunggunginya.

"Imayoshi akan menyusulku kesini nanti, kau berangkat saja. Kalau Hanamiya masih setia menunggumu disana berarti kau beruntung." Ucap Yukio dan berhasil membuat Nash terbahak. Kekasihnya Hanamiya Makoto memang seorang yang menyeramkan. Namun hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa seorang Hanamiya Makoto adalah orang yang sangat meanarik.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Akau berangkat dulu bro." Pamit Nash pada sahabatnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya lumayan keras. Ia terburu-buru, ada seseorang yang sedang menantinya. Seorang yang kerap membuat hati Nash berdebar-debar.

'Drttt Drttt Drttt...'

Ponsel Yukio bergetar dan dia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _From: Imayoshi Shoichi_

 _Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang dengan Nash. Orang itu memang kalau tak ada kau seperti anak kehilangan ibunya. Hahahhaha. Tetapi kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa datang kapan saja kawan_.

Yukio pun tak membalas pesan Imayoshi lagi. Yukio menghela nafas dan mulai menutup matanya. Perasaannya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu naif. Saat tadi ia hendak berangkat ke tempat janjian dengan tim _Styrky_. Ia menemukan HP Nash di meja makannya. Nash meninggalkannya saat tadi siang mereka makan siang bersama. Yukio akhirnya membatalkan janjinya dengan teman-temannya. Dan memilih pergi ke apartemen Nash. Dengan harapan mungkin saja ia bisa merayakan malam tahun baru dengan sahabat yang diam-diam di cintainya tersebut. Namun Yukio adalah orang yang terlalu naif jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Tentu dia akan pergi bersama kekasihnya. Kau bodoh ya." Desis Yukio pada dirinya sendiri dan bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum keluar dari apartemen Nash dan menguncinya. Mungkin dia akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama bola basketnya. Berlatih basket sampai dia tak bisa memikirkan perasaanya lagi.

.

.

.

Nash mengangkat tangannya pada Makoto yang kini sedang berdiri di bawah pohon natal besar di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjan di Akibahara. Alis tebal lelaki bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu menaut hingga menciptakan kerutan di dahinya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang."celetuk Makoto pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tak keberatan." Ucap Nash dengan seringainya yang berkata –Aku tak keberatan kalau kita langsung pada intinya- dan Makoto hanya bisa memijat kerutan di dahinya. Ia bisa apa jika mempunyai kekasih yang libidonya labil seperti Nash gampang naik tapi tidak gampang turun.

"Aku tak percaya aku bertahan denganmu sampai hari ini." Desis Makoto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Nash yang kini mengikutinya dan menggenggam tangan Makoto yang terasa seperti es.

"Kau menungguku mulai kapan? Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?" Nash memasukan tanganya yang menggenggam tangan Makoto kedalam saku mantelnya.

"..." Makoto tidak menjawab karena dia bukan tipe pria yang ingin dikasihani. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sudah menunggu Nash dari 5 jam yang lalu. Demi apa ini jam 1 dini hari. Bahkan ini sudah lewat malam natal. Sedangkan Makoto sudah berada di tempat janjian mulai dari jam 8. Nash dan Makoto memang tak menentukan waktu janjian mereka. Akan tetapi sudah menjadi tradisi untuk Makoto mengirim pesan pada Nash jika Makoto sudah di tempat janjian mereka, maka Nash akan langsung pergi ke TKP saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak membuka ponselmu?" Makoto bertanya dengan suaranya yang kecil namun terdengar manly tersebut.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah Yukio, Dan tadi aku seharian mencarinya. Untung tadi Yukio mengantarnya kerumah, tapi belum sempat kubuka karena aku buru-buru kesini." Jelas Nash sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Makoto yang berada di sakunya.

"Kasamatsu mengantarkan Handphonemu tengah malam begini?" Makoto bertanya dengan sedikit nada selidik. Makoto selalu merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan tak nyaman itu setiap kali Nash mengucapkan nama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu Kasamatsu Yukio kau lupa? Dia pasti mengantarkannya dan memarahiku, sifatnya itu yang seperti ibu-ibu tak pernah berubah daru dulu hahaha." Makoto melihat tawa Nash yang sangat bahagia setiap kali menceritakan tentang Kasamatsu Yukio. Dan perasaan tak nyaman itu kembali membelenggu hatinya.

"Mau kemana kita? Jalan-jalan saja? Bosannya..." Nash mulai menggerutu ia tak akan bosan jika mereka berada di kelab. Namun untuk hari ini saja Makoto ingin mengajak Nash untuk menimati cara kencan orang normal. Bukannya Makoto suka dengan hal-hal romantis seperti yang ada di _Shoujo manga_. Akan tetap Makoto ingin membuat kenangan baru bersama Nash. Meski hanya sedikit, Makoto menginginkannya

Namun dimanapun mereka bersama, nama itu akan selalu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya – Yukio- yah... nama Kasamatsu Yukio tak pernah absen dari pendengarannya ketika Nash sudah mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Cemburu? Apa hal yang salah jika seorang kekasih cemburu pada kekasihnya yang selalu saja membicarakan sahabatnya ketika mereka sedang keluar bersama?. Makoto tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya kini tengah cemburu. Akan tetapi menggungkapkan kecemburuannya pada orang lain? Makoto lebih memilih mati.

"Oi, Makoto apa kau mendengarkanku?" Nash membuyarkan lamunan Makoto. Dan kini Makoto melihat wajah Nash yang hidungnya mulai berubah warna sedikit pink. Kekasihnya itu kedinginan.

"Aku mendengarkanmu." Jawab Makoto lirih.

"Memangnya aku sedang membicarakan apa barusan?" selidik Nash karena ia yakin kekasihnya tersebut tak mendengrakannya. Dan benar saja.. Makoto bahkan enggan membalas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tadi bebicara tentang Yukio yang kini sedang asik-asik minum dengan teman-temannya. Dan kita? Hanya jalan-jalan saja disini. Ini membosankan sekali." Nash melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Makoto yang ada di dalam saku mantelnya. Kini Nash merangkul pundak Makoto dan berusaha meggatkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang saja ok? lagi pula..." Nash mencium surai Makoto dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya... "...I miss you a lot boyfriend." Dan Makoto hanya bisa menahan semburat merahnya. Itu sudah cukup bagi Nash sebagai balasan. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya lebih dari melihat kekasihnya yang seperti preman itu terlihat malu.

"Mati saja."

"Hahahhahaha."

.

.

.

Terlihat Izuki Shun sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sebuah kaca mata baca tergantung indah di hidungnya. Shun bukanlah seorang yang kecanduan belajar hingga ia harus mengerjakan tugas meski di malam tahun baru. Akan tetapi, ini adalah tugas kelompok dan sungguh sial bagi Shun karena ia harus sekelompok dengan si emas pembawa bencana Nash gold Jr. Shun melihat jam di pojok monitornya dan telihat sudah jam 6 pagi. _Yang benar saja sudah pagi_ batin Shun mendesah. Shun belum juga menyelesaikan tugasnya, sedangkan deadlinenya adalah tanggal 2 Januari yang mana adalah besok. Sedangkan ia belum mencapai 30% pengerjaan. Sekarang sudah tanggal 1 januari Dan hanya tersisa kurang dari 24 jam untuk mengerjakannya. Itupun kalau Shun tidak tidur.

"Aku harus menghubungi Nash." Shun mengambil HP-nya dan hendak menelpon teman sekelasnya tersebut. Namun ia urungkan, karena Shun tahu Nash pasti sedang tidur setelah bepesta dengan teman-temannya. Karena Nash terkenal dengan seorang yang gila pesta. Dan Shun tahu jelas tentang hal itu.

"Rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja." Desis Shun frustasi sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada meja belajarnya yang terasa hangat akibat radiasi laptopnya. Namun Shun berubah pikiran dan kini bangkit lagi sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi teman sekelasnya tersebut. Shun sungguh tak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

'Tut...tut...tut...'

Suara sambungan teleponnya bahkan terdengar seperti nyanyian nina bobo bagi Shun, matanya kini bahkan menutup setengah. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

'Hallo' Mata Shun terbuka lebar saat ia di kagetkan oleh suara Nash di sebrang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Shun kini sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukura meternya.

'Ada apa Shun?' Nash terdengar sedikit marah di sebrang sana. Dan Shun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena temannya itu akan menjadi monster menyeramkan jika ada yang membuatnya marah.

"Bisa kau tempatku nanti? aku sudah tak sanggub mengejakan tugas kita. Jadi kau bisa kesini nanti siang. Kalau kau masih mengantuk kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Ucap Shun hati-hati agar tidak membuat Nash makin bad mood lagi.

'Hn, baiklah aku kesana- kau bicara dengan siapa? - Oh, kau sudah bangun... good morning sayang- menjauhlah mulutmu bau- tut' Shun menyerngitkan dahinya ketika sesaat setelah sambungan telepon dengan Nash terputus. Terdengar suara pria lain yang terlihat baru bangun tidur. Shun hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor Nash.

"Bajingan itu..." Desisinya.

.

.

.

Shun membuka matanya dan melihat jam weakernya di meja nakas yang menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Shun ketiduran, padahal dia sudah menyuruh Nash untuk datang ketempatnya. Dan Shun mengangkat alisnya ketika ia mendapati dirinya yang diselimuti selimut hangat miliknya. Shun tak pernah ingat pernah menarik selimut sebelumnya.

"Kau bangun juga raja tidur." Shun menoleh kearah meja belajarnya yang ternyata sudah di kuasai oleh teman sekelasnya Nash Gold Jr. Nash bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana jean. Surai emasnya yang sedikit basah di sibakan kebelakang dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh kewajahnya. Nash baru saja memakai kamar mandinya tanpa ijin. Oke dia sedang tertidur. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan Nash memakai kamar mandinya membuat Shun malu luar biasa. Tapi tentu Shun menyembunyikan nya.

"Kapan kau datang? Kupikir kau masih sibuk dengan lelakimu." Shun bangkit dari tidurnya dan merenggangkan ototnya sebelum berjalan menuju Nash sambil menguap. Shun menyesal dengan ucapannya barusan. Shun terlihat seperti kekasihyang cemburu pada kekasihnya.

"Tadi pagi. Dan kau tidur seperti orang mati." Jawab Nash masih sambil mengoyangkan jemarinya di atas _tuts keyboard._

"Bukannya membangunkanku. Kau malah menyelimutiku." Cibir Shun kini melihat layar laptopnya.

"Wajahmu seperti bayi saat tidur, jadi Aku tak tega." Goda Nash tak di gubris oleh Shun.

"Wow- ok. Kau benar-benar hebat. Sobat." Shun melihat hasil kerja Nash yang tak disangka-sangka sudah hampir mencapai finish. Nash hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar pujian Shun. Tentu saja Nash heabt, kau pikir siapa dirinya? Meski kerap di panggil bodoh oleh Yukio, Nash adalah mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi saat ujian tes masuk. Shun menyecrol kebawah hasil kerja temannya itu dan masih begitu takjub. Dan tanpa Shun sadari tubuh Shun sudah terlalu condong dengan wajah Nash. Kini Shun bahkan bisa merasakan Nafas Nash dilehernya. Rasanya panas. Panas yang mencekat lehernya.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini aku bisa menggigit lehermu lho..." Bisik Nash di leher Shun sambil mengecup jahil leher pucat temannya tersebut. Shun sontak menjauhkan badanya dari Nash brutal sambil memegangi bagian lehernya yang sudah di nodai oleh Nash.

"Menjijikan dasar homo!" Cibir Shun. Membuat Nash tertawa terbahak bahak. Shun harus mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya. Karena baru saja Shun berpikir jika Nash terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang tertawa. Mati saja kau Shun. Rutuk Shun untuk pikirannya sendiri.

"Mandilah sana dasar Normal. Kita keluar makan siang setelah ini." Perintah Nash pada Shun setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Namun senyum di bibrnya masih tak kunjung hilang. Shunpun hanya tersenyum tipis dan melenggang ke Kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Shun dan Nash memasuki sebuah restoran yang menyajikan masakan tradisional jepang kesukaan Nash. Nash suka sekali dengan masakan yang di sajikan oleh tempat tersebut, awalnya ia tahu tempat tersebut karena ia dan Yukio sama-sama penyuka masakan jepang dan mereka selalu berwisata makanan jepang. Berbicara tentang Yukio, Kini Nash pun berpikir tentang sahabatnya, Pasalnya sejak Nash memiliki kekasih ia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabtanya tersebut. Bahkan di malam tahun baru sekalipun.

.

 _Apa Yukio baik-baik saja?_

 _._

"..ash...Nash!" Shun memanggil temannya yang sedang melamun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Shun sambil membuka menu makanan yang di suguhkan oleh pelayan yang kini berdiri di sebelah mereka.

"Terserah kau saja Shun, aku suka semua masakan disini." Jawab Nash sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku yang ia duduki. Nash terlihat acuh tak acuh seperti biasannya.

Shun menghela nafas lalu menyebutkan satu persatu menu yang ia pesan pada waiters sebelum membuka HP-nya untuk mengecek email atau sekedar membuka sosial media untuk menghibur diri paska menunggu pesanan mereka. Shun bukannya gugup, dia tidak gugup sama sekali. Shun hanya tak pernah sekalipun keluar untuk makan bersama dengan Nash. Mereka memang sering kali mendapat kelas yang sama namun mereka tidak begitu dekat. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menjadi satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas. Namun mereka tak pernah jalan hanya berdua saja. _Bukankah ini seperti kencan?!_ Batin Shun menrjerit. Shun menampar mentalnya keras. Ia sudah seperti karakter wanita dalam manga Shoujo yang di baca oleh Kagami. Demi tuhan Shun bukan Homo. Tetapi... Shun tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan senang yang kini tengah melanda hatinya.

"Oh Nash?" Shun menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi yang masih asing baginya. Dia Miyaji Kiyoshi. Kini berdiri dengan setelah baju kasuelnya dan membawa sekantong makanan yang terlihat baru saja ia pesan di restoran yang kini mereka kunjungi.

"Oh Miyaji!" Nash menyambut teman SMA-nya tersebut. Menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tak luput rangkulan hangat dan bersahabat, di berikan oleh Nash pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya satu inci tersebut.

"Oi Nash, Kau dan Kasamatsu kemarin kemana? Kasamatsu sampai membatalkan untuk datang reuinan. Padahal jarang sekali anak2 styrky bisa berkumpul seperti kemarin." Ucap Miyaji sontak membuat Nash mengerutkan dahinya. Tak hanya Nash, Shun juga ikut sedikit melebarkan matanya. _Mungkinkah Nash tidur dengan Kasamatsu-san?._ Batin Shun.

"Apa maksudmu Miyaji?" Nash kini berwajah serius membuat Miyaji jadi kebingungan sendiri. Miyaji-pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Pasalanya ia tak tahu kenapa Nash terlihat sedikit marah.

"Kemarin Kasamatsu tidak bisa ikut ke acara kita karena dia bilang dia bersamamu." Ucap Miyaji dengan santai. Membuat Nash terdiam. Dan karena Miyaji tak mau lebih lama berada dalam situasi canggung itu Miyajipun memutuskan untuk pamit karena mungkin adiknya sudah mati kelaparan.

.

"Nash..." Shun memanggil Nash yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Namun tak ada respon dari Nash. Dan Shun hanya bisa kebingungan ketika Nash tiba-tiba berdiri dan memakai jaketnya lagi.

"Shun maaf aku pergi dulu." Ucap Nash sambil meletak lembaran yen di atas meja mereka.

 _Deg_

Entah kenapa saat siluet Nash melewatinya. Hati Shun terasa sedikit... sakit.

"Silahkan pesanan anda~" Seorang pelayan menyajikan 2 mangkuk ramen dan juga 2 gelas minuman yang salah satunya adalah bir. Tentu saja Shun tahu jika Nash adalah pecinta bir. Namun mungkin Shun harus mencoba menghabiskan satu gelas air yang berbusa itu. Yah... sendiri.

Shun mengambil sepasang sumpitnya dan mulai memasukan helaian mi dan juga irisan daging sapi yang menjadi toping ramenya. Ramennya enak.. enak sekali. Tapi Shun sudah lupa bagaimana cara menikmati makanannya dengan benar.

'slurpp'

"Ramennya enak.. " Shun berdesis pada dirinya sendiri mencoba menguatkan batinnya yang entah kenapa selalu terjebak pada satu gambaran dimana Nash meninggalkannya barusan.

"...benar-benar enak sekali." Shun berdesisi lagi sungguh pelan kini suaranya terdengar serak. Meski bibir itu mengunyah ramennya dengan semangat namun tak demikian dengan kedua matanya yang bersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya. Shun sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Lelali tidak memanangis bukan? Dan Shun tidak menangis. Ia harus berterima kasih pada ramen yang terasa begitu enak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nash.

.

.

.

Yukio baru saja akan menyantap _cup noodlenya_ , namun ia terhenti karena suara pintu apatemennya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Yukio tahu kalau itu Nash, karena mereka memang sudah saling bertukar kunci apartemen.

"Kunci lagi pintunya. Aku malas kalau nanti di tagih uang sewa oleh nenek itu." Teriak Yukio dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Yukio duduk di sofa hijaunya sambil menonton TV dan memegang segelas _cup noodle_ di tangannya. Nash tak menjawab dan langsung duduk di samping Yukio dan mengambil alih _cup noodle_ milik Yukio yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Yak! Buat sendiri sana!" Yukio memprotes namun Nash tetaplah Nash, dia selalu menang. Yukiopun hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan sahabtanya dan mengganti chanel TVnya sambil menunggu Nash selesai mencicipi makan siang miliknya. Apartemen Yukio lebih berantakan dari pada milik Nash. Banyak buku dan benda benda lainya berserakan di ruang Santai tersebut.

"Yukio..." Panggil Nash setelah selesai mencicipi _cup noodle_ Yukio yang akhirnya berkurang setengah porsi. Yukio hanya bisa mengelus dadanya menyabarkan diri. Yukio mengambil makan siangnya kembali dan melanjutkan makanan sisa temannya tersebut.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Miyaji." Ucap Nash sambil mengganti chanel TV. Membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis Yukio. Pasalanya acara TV itu adalah acara kesukaan Yukio.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yukio kesal karena dia selalu tak bisa menghentikan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Dia bilang kemarin kau tidak datang ke acara mereka. Dia bilang Kau sedang bersamaku." Nash melihat kearah Yukio tajam. Dan Yukio menghentikan acara makannya dan berdiri untuk mengambil air minelral setelah meletakkan Cup noodlenya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak enak badan kemarin, makanya harus berbohong." Jawaban Yukio membuat Nash menggeram makin kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan kenapa kau malah ketempatku waktu itu?" Nash sendikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia terlihat makin marah.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan malah setelah ketiduran di tempatmu. Mungkin spreymu harus kau ganti... kumanya kemana-mana dan membuatku sakit." Balas Yukio bercanda membuat Nash berdecih tidak suka. Yukio tetap Yukio yang biasanya. Ternyata Nash sudah khawatir berlebihan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang?" Nash bertayanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Yukio hanya mengangkat alisnya seolah olah berkata ' _Apa kau tidak lihat sendiri? Aku sehat sekali'_ Dan itu membuat Nash tersenyum.

"Ahhhh sialan kupikir aku sudah membuat kesalahan dan meninggalkanmu. Kalau aku tahu kau sedang sakit, kan aku bisa menemanimu. Lagipulan Makoto juga pasti mengerti-'

'Plak'

"Jangan bodoh." Yukio memukul kepala Nash setelah kembali kebangkunya dan meneruskan makan siangnya lagi.

" _Shit_...sakitnya. Kau jangan begitu, kita ini teman baik. Kau yang selalu merawatku jika aku sedang sakit. Makanya aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ingat itu." Jelas Nash dengan cemberut dan mengundang senyum Dari Yukio.

"Tentu Nash." Yukio tersenyum.. tersenyum untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sebesar apapun perasaan Yukio pada Nash. Dia hanyalah Sang Teman Baik. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga namun juga suatu penghalang yang tak akan bisa Yukio lewati. Selamanya.

Yukio melihat Nash yang kini tertawa melihat acara komedi di chanel TV favoritnya. Senyum Nash begitu indah dan bersinar menghangatkan hati Yukio. Akan tetapi, Nash Bagaikan matahari, Dia terlihat begitu dekat dan bersinar. Namun sekeras apapaun Yukio berusaha Yukio tak akan bisa menggapainya. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Nash berdesis merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Ia benar benar tak habis pikir dengan mantan adik kelasnya di SMA dulu yang sekaligus teman tidurnya beberapa bulan ini bisa mengejainya dengan sangat brutal. Demi tuhan Takao Kazunari yang selama 6 bulan selalu menjadi bottom-nya di setiap malam penuh dosa mereka, ternyata bisa mendominasinya begitu brutal ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berganti peran.

"Nash-san. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kazunari baru keluar dari kamar mandi hotel dan hanya mengenakan handuk mandi. Kazunari tak terlihat capek sedikitpun. Sebaliknya ia terlihat sangat cerah dan segar. _Apa bocah ini tak pernah mengenal rasa capek sedikitpun?!_ Ucap Nash dalam hati masih meratapi lubang analnya yang masih terasa perih dan ngilu.

Kazunari duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap rambut emas Nash yang terlihat sedikit lembab akibat keringat usai aktivitas mereka. Kazunari hanya melemparkan senyumnya saat Nash menatap Kazunari tajam.

"Ngomog-ngomong tumben sekali kau minta jadi bottom. Biasanya kau selalu saja ingin mendominasi dimanapun dan kapanpun Hahaha." Kazunari tak bermaksud mencibir Nash. Namun Nash malah mengeyahkan tangan Kazunari dari rambutnya dan mencoba duduk meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa luar biasa sakit.

"Kalau aku tahu kau akan sebrutal ini aku tak akan penah memintanya." Jawab Nash sinis membuat tawa Kazunari makin menggelegar.

"Namun kau berteriakan keenakan kemarin. Aku saja tak pernah seperti itu saat kau yang jadi _TOP_." Nash tak bisa menyangkalnya. Pasalanya untuk pertama kalinya Nash bisa merasakan begitu nikmat saat di dominanasi. Dulu dia pernah melakukannya dengan Himuro Tatsuya. Seorang berkewarganegaraan Amerika yang berdarah murni jepang. Mereka bertemu saat Nash liburan kerumah kerabatnya di Amerika. Pertemuan mereka membuat mereka dekat karena bukanya sedikit aneh. Nash yang berdarah Amerika menjadi warga jepang sedangkan Tatsuya yang berdarah jepang menjadi warga Amerika. Dan itu adalah kali pertama Nash menjadi seorang bottom. Nashpun trauma luar biasa. Himuro memang cantik... namun dia seorang iblis.

"Jadi apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranmu Nash-san? Kau mungkin bisa bercerita sekarang?" Kazunari membuyarkan lamunan Nash tentang Himuro Tatsuya. Yang kini entah ada dimana. Nash melihat Kazunari yang kini duduk bersila menghadapinya. Mata Kazunari yang tajam mirip dengan mata Himuro.

"Sebelum itu, apa selama ini kau menahan dirimu saat menjadi _bottom_?" Tanya Nash penasaran dan Kazunari hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyibakan poninya kebelakang. Membuat tatanan rambutnya yang masih basah terlihat sedikit rapi.

"Bagaimana ya... Aku memang tidak begitu suka di posisi bottom. Bukan berarti aku tidak menimati nya saat bersamamu. Lagipula kita melakukannya karena kita ingin bukan atas dasara apapun kan? Jadi bukankah itu tidak penting?" Ucap Kazunari dengan seringai. Yahh mereka bukanlah 'sesutu' mereka bukan kekasih atau apapun. Mereka hanya sebatas mantan _Senpai_ dan _Kouhai_ yang kebetulan bertemu di bar dan tak sengaja melakukan _One nigh stand_ saat mabuk. Akan tetapi karena keduanya masih dalam keadaan sadar dan bisa mengingat semuanya. Keduanyapun memutuskan untuk menjadi "teman tidur" unlimited. Begitu Nash memanggil hubungan mereka.

"Yahh... kau benar" Nash pun tak memikirkannya lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga meski hanya sebatas teman tidur Nash tak ingin salah satu dari mereka dirugikan. Namanya juga _friend with benefit_. Satu sama lain harus di untungakan.

"Jadi? Kau mau cerita atau tidak?" Pancing Kazunari lagi karena pria bemata tajam itu tahu jika teman tidurnya sedang di landa konflik batin.

"Aku rasa... Yukio berubah Akhir-akhir ini," Ucap Nash membuat Kazunari menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan masih menunggu kelanjutan Nash. "Sejak tahun baru sebulan yang lalu dia jadi aneh sekali. Maksudku... dia memang tidak berubah, dia masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Tetapi dia terlihat seperti menghindariku." Jelas Nash dan Kazunari mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah... Nash-san. Bukankah Kasamatsu-san sedang memeberimu waktu untuk kau bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak dengan kekasihmu? Mungkin Kasamatsu-san memikirkan kebahagianmu juga. Itu adalah bentuk dukungannya sebagai sahabtanmu." Nash kini mencerna ucapan Kazunari yang memang masuk akal. Akan tetapi Nash yakin bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku mempunyai kekasih tak hanya kali ini, dan Yukio tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Lagipula... aku dan Makoto bukan sesuatu yang... yeah.. maksudku bukannya aku mempermainkannya juga. Kita hanya... tidak begitu fokus pada hubungan ini." Kazunari hanya menahan tawa gelinya. _Tentu saja kau tidak serius. Kalau kau serius mana mungkin kau masih tidur denganku sekarang._ Bantin Kazunari geli.

"Baiklah... kemungkinan terbesar. Kasamatsu-san menyukaimu." Nash menautkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kazunari. Dan Kazunari hanya menatatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak habis pikir.

"Ya tuhan Nash-san... dia menyukai mu. 'suka' yang seperti itu. Dan kau tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Oh- tentu saja orang seperti mu tak akan menyadarinya hahahahahaha." Kazunari tertawa lepas lagi dan Nash hanya terdiam.

Nash kembali mengingat saat-saat yang ia habiskan dengan Yukio. Dan Nash tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda Yukio menyukainya. Tak seperti Makoto yang akan bersemu merah jika Nash menggodanya meskipun hanya sedikit. Yukio tak pernah sekalipun.

"Kau pasti salah. Yukio adalah teman baikku kita berteman dari kecil. Yukio tak mungkin mempunyai perasaann seperti itu terhadapku." Nash menyangkalnya. Walau tak di pungkiri ia sedikti terkejut dan menginginkan jika apa yang di ucapkan Kazunari memang benar. Namun kenapa dia merasa ingin itu benar? Nash sudah tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Kau sudah bersamanya belasan tahun. Apapun yang kau lakukan tentu saja dia sudah biasa menerimanya." Ucap Kazunari kini menampar penyangkalan Nash.

" _Mah...mah..._ sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan padanya langsung? Kalau kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati... hal seperti ini jangan sampai mengganggu hubungan kalian. kalau kalian beruntung. Bukankah itu lebih bagus bagimu Nash-san?" Nash memandang Kazunari yang kini memandangnya teduh dengan seulas senyum yang belum pernah Nash lihat sebelumnya. Entah kenapa Kazunari malah terlihat... sedih.

"Baiklah...Aku mau mandi dulu." Nash pun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kazunari yang hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hahaha... bagus Takao Kazunari." Kazunari memuji dirinya sendiri setelah Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menghirup aroma Nash yang masih tertingal di bantal Hotel mereka. Aroma yang di sukainya. Telapak tanganya yang lebar ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya, sedangkan bibirnya masih senantiasa tersneyum. Apa yang begitu lucu disini. Perasaannya... Perasaanya pada Nash begitu lucu. Karena orang bodoh mana yang rela di lukai oleh perasaannya sendiri seperti dirinya.

"Aku...sudah jatuh terlalu dalam"

.

.

.

Nash menunggu Yukio di taman gedung F. Diamana Yukio masih menghadiri kelasnya. Di taman itu tak begitu ramai karena letak gedung F yang memang berada di belakang kampus utama dan berdekatan dengan hutan yang langsung mengarah ke bukit. Februari masih terasa sangat dingin, namun Nash hanya bisa mengeratkan mantelnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan butiran es yang meleleh akibat salju yang menumpuk kemarin.

"Oi, kau mau mati beku disini." Yukio datang membawa minuman hangat pada Nash yang menyambutnya dengan seringai.

"Aku belum lama disini." Balas Nash dan hanya membuat Yukio berdecih.

Yukio duduk di samping Nash dan mereka berdua membagi keheningan. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Keduanya tak di pungkiri sama-sama merindukan kehadiran satu sama lain. Nash merindukan jarak kecil di atanra mereka setiap kali mereka duduk. Jarak kecil yang entah mengapa selalu memberikan sensasi dilema yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia ingin lebih dekat.. lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya. Mengganggunya. Menguras perhatiannya. Namun disisi lain Nash tak ingin jarak itu terpotong oleh apapun. Jarak itu yang membuatnya masih bisa menyebut dirinya dengan bangga sebagai seorang teman baik bagi yukio. Bukankah perasaannya yang seperti itu pada Yukio... cukup normal untuk seorang teman dekat? Nash tak bisa memikirkannya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?" Canggung. Yukio merasa sedikit canggung dengan keberadaan sahabatnya yang sudah belasan tahun bersamanya terseut.

Yukio tak menyangkal bila selama satu bulan lebih ini Yukio sedang sedikit menghindari Nash. Namun bukan tanpa alasan. Terlihat Nash memang serius dengan Hanamiya Makoto. Karena baru kali ini Nash memiliki kekasih yang bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan. Dulu Yukio tak peduli jika Nash memiliki kekasih, karena Yukio berpikir Nash bukan tipe orang yang akan berpacaran serius. Lagipula Nash tak akan mengeser posisinya hanya karena sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih mengasyikan dari pada dirinya. Dan pemikirannya sendirilah yan telah menampar Yukio keras. Yukio sadar selama ini dia sudah memonopoli Nash untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Yukio tak mau menghalangi kebahagiaan Nash dan Hanamiya Makoto.

"Tidak bertemu satu minggu seperti tidak bertemu satu tahun saja." Nash mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung mereka. Membuat Yukio terkikik. Yah Nash adalah Nash untuk apa dia merasa Canggung.

"Yeah... bagaimanapun juga maafkan aku Nash. Aku menghindarimu karena aku punya alasan." Yukio-pun melepaskannya. Percuma bila dia ingin menutupinya. Keduanya sudah tahu jika Yukio sedang menghindari Nash.

"Apa masalahnya begitu besar sampai kau tak mau memberitahuku?" Nash kini mencoba bertanya pada Yukio, mencoba mengorek sedikit demi sedkit kenyatan yang tak ia tahu.

 _Kau adalah masalah itu sendiri._

Bantin Yukio, namun dia tak mungkin mengucapkannya. Nash adalah orang terakhir yang Yukio ingin tahu tentang perasaannya yang tabu itu.

"...Aku tak bisa berkata jika ini masalah besar juga sih. Hanya saja..." Yukio mengantungkan kalimatnya karena dia bingun kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Yukio hampir menjatuhkan gelas kopinya jika ia tak memegangnya dengan erat.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bodoh." Yukio ingin memukul kepala Nash namun jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan ini menghalanginya. Sekaran syaraf motoriknya berhenti berkerja.

"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Makanya aku menayakannya padamu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, 'suka' yang seperti itu?" Nash Kini menatap Yukio yang kembali menatapanya dengan netra hitamnya. Yukio tak bisa berbohong... tidak bisa saat ia sudah terjerat netra emas yang seolah-olah memberinya mantra agar tidak berkata bohong. Yukiopun meletakan gelas kopinya dan berdiri mengahdap Nash yang kini masih duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya, Lalu kau akan melakukan apa?" pupil Nash mengecil ketika mendengar jawaban Yukio. Nash tak pernah berpikir seumur hidupnya jika Yukio akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini padanya. Nash pun berdiri dan mencoba merespon. Namun lidahnya serasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Nash terlihat sangat lucu sekali saat ini. Yuki pasti sudah menertaiwainya jika kondisinya tidak sedang tegang seperti saat ini.

"Aku memang menyukaimu Nash. Namun bukan berati aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Yukio mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

"Sejak kapan?" Nash bertanya dengan suaranya yang mengecil. Yukio mebalikan tubuhnya dan melihat nanar kearah bukit yang menyembunyikan awan mendung.

"Sejak aku tak bisa mengingatnya." Perasaan itu seperti tumbuhan. Awalnya hanya benih dan karena dipupuk oleh waktu Yukio tak sadar tiba-tiba perasaanya sudah menjadi pohon yang sangat rindang.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya kalut dalam keheningan yang tak bisa di hindari. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hal yang paling Yukio tak ingin Nash ketahui malah sudah terbongkar. Yukio tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia menungu Nash untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Yukio benar-benar tak ingin membebani Nash dengan perasaanya. Yukio benar-benar tak ingin persahabatnya hancur hanya karena perasaan bodohnya.

"Aku benci dengan hal ini, karena harus mengetahui perasaanmu begitu terlamabat. Aku benci mengetahui kau menjauhiku untuk kebahagianku. Yang mana aku tak bisa mengerti karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia ketika aku kehilangan kehadiran sahabatku di sisiku. Dan...Kita berdua tahu kita tidak bisa melakukan ini..." Yukio memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Nash. Ya.. Yukio tahu baik tentang hal itu. Keduanya mengerti dengan jelas bahwa mereka tak bisa menjadi sesuatu seperti sepasang kekasih. Karena... mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain lebih dari apapun. Mereka tak bisa melepaskan persahabatan mereka yang begitu bergarga hanya demi menyandang gelar kekasih. Jika cinta bisa melambangkan hubungan sepasang kekasih maka Tak satupun kata didunia ini yang bisa melambangkan hubungan Nash dan Yukio. Lebih dari teman, lebih dari kekasih, lebih dari keluarga, lebih dari apapun.

"...Maka dari itu Yukio, Ayo berkencan."  
dan satu kalimat itu membuat Yukio menolehkan tubuhnya pada Nash yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyumnya yang paling tulus yang pernah Yukio lihat dalam hidupnya. Senyuman Nash waktu mereka kecil dulu.

"Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja kita harus membuat kenanagan sebagai sepasang kekasih." Yukio hanya bisa ternsenyum sambil menahan tangisnya yang sudah membendung.

"Bodoh, akan kuhajar kau kalau sampi kau membuatku tak puas hari ini" Yukio menyambut uluran Nash dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tenang kau tidak akan kecewa... terserah mau kemana saja- karena aku yang bayar. Setikdaknya untuk hari ini aku berbaik hati." Nash juga mencoba menahan tangisnya mati-matian dan berusaha tersenyum dan memegang erat tangan Yuikio yang dingin. Dan baru menyadari entah sejak kapan. Entah mulai kapan... Nash juga menyukai Yukio... dan Nash tak pernah menyadarinya. Ketika kini ia menyadarinya, segalanya terlah terlambat keduanya telah di ikat oleh hubungan yang lebih rumit dari pada sekedar perasaan Cinta.

"Yah...untuk hari. Aku- Aku akan menghabiskan isi dompetmu. Bersiaplah brengsek!" Yukio mengigit bibir bawahnya ia benar-benar akan menangis. benar-benar akan menangis. Namun saat melihat Nash berusaha tertawa sambil menahan tangis Yukio pun menguatkan hatinya. Demi Nash. Hal ini tak harus menjadi hal yang menyedihkan.

 _Sial... aku begitu mencintaimu Nash._

Keduanya pun pergi dengan bergandengan tangan di pertengahan bulan februari yang masih terasa dingin. Untuk hari ini mereka bergandengan tangan seperti kekasih. Sebelum besok mereka kembali kediri mereka lagi. Kemabali menjadi Yukio dan Nash yang seperti itu... yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan cukup bersembunyi di balik status teman sejati. Namun selalu merangkul dan mendukung satu sama lain.

.

.

.

'clang'

Lonceng pintu caffe itu berbunyi saat Nash memasuki caffe dengan dekorasi sederhana tersebut. Ia berjalam neyusuri bangku pengunjung dan tersenyum tipis saat menemukan sang kekasih sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku di tanganya. Kekasihnya terlihat tampan dan elegan.

" _Honey,_ menungguku lama?" Nash duduk di depan Makoto. Makoto yang menyadari kehadiran Nash langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya kedalam tas.

"Kau lama sekali." Cibir Makoto seperti biasanya. Yang di cibir hanya tertawa setelah melepaskan jaketnya.

"Apa kau begitu rindu padaku? Sampai mengajak janjian di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Nash setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu.

"Dalam mimpimu." Namun seperti biasa Makoto mengalihkan kedua bola matanya dari mata emas Nash. Dan semu merah muda itu pun tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Demi tuhan hanya terhadap Nash, Makoto bisa bertingkah seperti itu. Dan itu suatu kebanggan bagi Nash.

Makoto terlihat sedang mengontrol dirinya dengan menghembuskan napasnya dua kali yang mana itu terlihat sungguh tak biasa bagi Nash. Nash pun hanya mengangkat alisnya karena heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Nash. Kita hartus menyudahi hubungan kita." Makoto dengan sangat jelas mengucapakan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat Nash menghentikan semua gerakannya. Nash tidak tuli dan dia mendengar jelas Makoto ingin berpisah? Tunggu... Nash tidak sekali mengalami hal semacam ini. Dan Nash pasti akan langsung bilang _"up to you_ " atau sebagainya. Namun kenapa kali ini Nash terlihat begitu syok dan ... Marah?

"Apa ini April mop? tapi sekarang masih Maret" Ucap Nash dengan wajah yang mengeras. Kalau tidak sedang di depan umum Nash pasti sudah mendorong tubuh Makoto ketembok dan mencumbunya di tempat sampai ia lupa dengan apa yang dikatakanya barusan. _Damn!_ Sekarang Nash tahu kenapa Makoto tidak langsung ke apartemenya. Dan malah mengajak janjian di tempat seperti ini.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka dengan lelucon seperti temanmu si Shun atau siapalah itu?" Makoto menatap Nash tajam. Matanya tak menyiratkan kebohongan sama sekali. Makoto benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan Nash.

"Kau tidak bisa. Kau sudah menjadi milikku Makoto, dan kau tahu itu. Jika sekali milikku adalah miliku. Oh- apa jangan-jangan ada seekor monyet yang membuatmu berpaling? Beri tahu aku siapa dia?" Nash masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Meski dari setiap kalimatnya ia sudah terlihat begitu marah.

"Ha..hahahahha Nash jangan membuatku tertawa kau ini. Aku berpaling? Kau lucu sekali sangat menggelikan. Apa kau ingat kenapa dari awal kita menjalin hubungan ini?" Nash terlihat mengepalkan tanganya. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Makoto berbicara. Namun Nash membiarkan Makoto meneruskan ucapannya.

"Itu karena kau ingin melarikan diri dari perasaanmu pada Kasamatsu Yukio." Seperti disambat petir Nash benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

'Brak!'

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" entah kenapa meski ucapan Makoto benar, Nash tak ingin di ingatkan akan hal itu. Meski benar adanya Nash tak ingin di ingatkan terlebih oleh Makoto orang yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mengisi relung hatinya.

"Apa aku salah? Tak hanya aku kan? Semua orang juga tahu! KAU! KAU NASH GOLD JR HANYA MENGENCANI BANYAK ORANG AGAR BISA MELUPAKAN PERASAANMU PADA SAHABATMU SENDIR! APA AKU SALAH?! KATAKAN JIKA AKU SALAH. KEPARAT!" Semua pengunjung caffe melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut. Tak satupun berani melerai mereka. Bahkan sang manager caffe sekalipun.

"Mako- to..." Hanamaiya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Nash. Makoto menyentuh pipinya dan... ia merasakan basah disana. Seorang Hanamiya Makoto tak sadar meneteskan air mata bersama luapan emosinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Aku tahu dari awal kau tidak pernah mencintaiku... kau hanya melihatnya. Melihat Kasamatsu Yukio. Namun yang membuatku sangat frustasi hingga ingin mati rasanya adalah ketika aku sadar jika kau dan aku sama. Aku... hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk melarikan diri dari perasaanku sendiri terhadap Kiyoshi. Kita berdua sama... tetapi kenapa dengan air mata ini. Hah...Apa aku orang bodoh? cih, Sial!" Dan dengan itu Makoto mengabil tasnya dan meninggalkan Nash yang masih membatu tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Shun baru saja akan keluar untuk membeli makan siangnya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan Nash di depan rumahnya dengan tampang yang begitu kusut. Nash memeluk Shun dan Shun hanya bisa gugup dan panik melihat sekitar apartemennya. Bisa-bisa orang salah paham dengan mereka.

" _A-ano.._ Nash. Lebih baik kita masuk dulu"

.

.

Shun memberikan secangkir teh kepada Nash yang bahkan tak di sentuh oleh sang pemilik netra emas tersebut. Shun dengan Canggung duduk di samping Nash.

"Er... Nash. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shun bertanya pada temannya dan Nash memberi Shun tatapan mematika yang berkata 'apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu?' dan Shun langsung terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bailah kalau begitu. Kau beristirahatlah di kamarku. Aku keluar seben-" Shun terhenti ketika kaosnya di tarik oleh Nash. Dan Shun tahu artinya Nash sedang membutuhkannya. Shunpun langsung duduk kemabli di sisi Nash. Membagi keheningan dan menunggu Nash untuk mengucakan sesuatu.

.

30 menit berlalu

.

Shun benar-beanr bisa mati bosan. Karena sudah setangah jam berlalu dan Nash masih saja terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Shun mengehela nafas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalainya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak datang menemui Yukio?" Nash kini bertanya. Shun kaget dengan pertanyaan Nash yang tiba-tiba. _Akhirnya!_ batin Shun senang. Akan tetapi melihatnya Nash yang benar-benar terlihat sedih. Shun tidak jadi mengembangkan Senyumnya.

"Entalah." Jawab Shun. kini ia malah meminum teh yang ia buat untuk Nash tadi. Tehnya sudah dingin dan rasanya sudah tidak enak lagi.

"Karena jika Aku menumui Yukio. Aku akan merasa nyaman dan aku akan menghancurkan hal yang mati-matian kita lindungi sampai saat ini." Shun tak tahu harus merespon apa. Pasalanya Shun benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh temannya tersebut.

"Hari ini aku di campakan oleh Hanamiya Makoto."

"Uhuk- Uhukhuk apa?!" Bukan, Shun tidak kaget karena Nash di campahkan. Akan tetapi Hanamiya Makoto? anak fakultas Hukum yang terkenal sangat jahat dan juga genius itu? Meski Shun sering kali mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Nash. Namun Shun sama sekali tak menyangka jika temanya tersebut akan berkencan dengan seorang seperti Makoto.

"Rasanya sakit sekali." Nash tersenyum sambil mengucapkan rasa sakit. Bukannya itu terlihat aneh? Shun tak tahu harus berkata apa. _Apa Nash kesini karena butuh hiburan?_ Batin Shun.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? bukankah seharusnya kau menangis?" Shun berharap ia isa membuat Nash tertawa. Akan tetapi itu mustahil walau saat Nash sedang dalam kondisi normal saja Nash tak pernah tertawa terhadapan leluconnya. Apalagi sekarang? Dan oh- tak seorangpun pernah tertawa dengan leluconya ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu saja. Baru kali ini aku merasa sakit hati ketika seorang mencampahkanku. " Jelas Nash membuat Shun menyerngit heran.

"Mungkin karena Kau mencintainya." Ucapan Shun membuat Nash menoleh ke arah Shun. Shun harus mati-matian tidak salah tingkah karena melihat wajah Nash yang sangat tampan sedekat ini.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Nash bertanya dan ia berpikir lagi, yah... Perasaanya pada Makoto jelas berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Yukio akan tetapi. Ia bisa dengan jelas menyebutkan perasaannya pada Makoto sebagai "cinta" Sepertinya dia memang mencintai Makoto karena Nash tidak ingin kehilangan Makoto. Dan gambaran Makoto yang sedang bersemu merah kembali memenuhi benaknya. Hatinya menghangat lagi.

"Mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Tidak... aku benar-benar mencintainya." Nash menagambil teh yang tadi sempat di minum oleh Shun dan berdiri. Shun ikut berdiri dan jantungnya serasa akan copot ketika Nash mengecup bibirnya kilat,.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Shun berteriak. Dan Nash hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Itu hadiah. Terima kasih Shun!" Nash pun melenggang menuju pintu, akan tetapi sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu rumah Shun Nash membalikan badan.

"Tunggu- Kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku juga ya. Shun." Nash menggoda Shun dan mengedipkan matyanya jahil. Membuat Shun pura-pura muntah.

"Biar aku gay sekalipun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu! Dasar bakahomo!" Dan suara tawa Nash menggelegar di koridor apartemennya. Meninggalkan Shun kini terengah karena nafasnya yang berderu. ia masih tidak percaya Nash menciumnnya di bibir walau itu masih terlalu kekanakan untuk di sebut sebagai sebuah ciuman. Namun tetap saja...

Shun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Shun benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona temannya tersebut.

"Sial..."

.

.

.

Sudah 14 hari sejak putusnya hubungan Nash dan Hanyamiya Makoto. Kini pemuda berdarah Amerika tersebut memutuskan untuk mememui mantan kekasihnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia Nash Gold Jr benar-benar mencintai Hanamiya Makoto. Nash mencoba mengubungi Makoto dan selalu saja memberikan pesan-pesan cinta yang saat mereka berpacaran tak pernah ia lakukan sama sekali. Dan selama 2 minggu ini semua tindakan Nash tak menuai respon dari sang genius Makoto.

Nash memarkir mobilnya di area parkir gedung apartemen yang sangat tinggi, dimana tempat Makoto tinggal. Dia Membetulkan sedikit penampilannya di kaca spion. Nash tersenyum tampan mengagumi keindahan yang di pantulkan cermin tersebut.

"Makoto... aku datang _honey."_ Ucap Nash dengan perasaan yang sangat menggebu. Ia tak bisa memungkiri. Jika dirinya sangat merindukan kekasihnya- mantan kekasih- yang sejak 2 minggu terakhir sukses memenuhi benaknya. Ia bahkan absen menemui Kazunari. Ah Takao Kazunari, Nash bahkan tak pernah menghubungi teman tidurnya tersebut sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Nash Kini sudah berada di depan lift, jeans biru dongker yang membungkus kedua kakinya mebuatnya terlihat makin tinggi dari biasanya. Tak luput dengan jaket kulit pemberian Makoto sebulan yang lalu. Nash sengaja memakanya. Untuk membuat Makoto bahagia tentunya. Dengan langkah yang mantap Nash memasuki lift dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia dan Makoto akan memghabiskan waktu. Ekspresi manis Makoto yang sangat ia rindukan begitu memenuhi benaknya . Nash bahkan bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat hanya dengan membayangkan Makoto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Membuat Makoto tersenyum adalah hal yang hampir mustahil, akan tetapai entah mengapa... Makoto tak jarang memberikan Senyumnya yang mahal tersebut pada Nash.

'DING'

Nash keluar dari Lift dan menuju kamar bernomor 205. Nash lalu memasukan code kunci pintu Makoto. Nash berseringai saat pintu kamar Makoto berhasil terbuka.

"Pftt- Bilangnya putus tapi code kamarnya masih tentang kita." Cemooh Nash pada Makoto yang mungkin kini sedang tidur di kamarnya. Nash masuk ke apartemen Makoto yang terlihat sangat luas dan mewah. Makoto adalah anak Pengacara hebat di jepang. Namun karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai Makoto hanya menjadi anak yang kesepian yang selalu di limpahi materi oleh Ayahnya. Setidaknya... itu yang membuat Nash dan Makoto menjadi pasangan yang bisa bertahan lebih dari 4 bulan. Mereka membagi rasa sakit yang sama. Nash Sama dengan Makoto.

Nash membuka pintu kamar Makoto dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang seringkali menjadi saksi bisu ketika Dia dan Makoto sedang memadu kekasih. Tetapi...

"Ah..."

Desahan Makoto adalah hal pertama yang meluncur ke pendengaranya. Desahan yang sama seperti yang setiap saat ia dengarkan. Desahan dari Makotonya. Rasanya segala sesuatu di sekitar Nash menjadi hening ketika Nash melihat dengan jelas siapa yang kini sedang memcumbu kekasihnya di atas ranjang sana. Surai hitam itu, mata yang tajam itu yang bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Seringai khas yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kazuanari..." Bukan nama Makoto yang pertama meluncur dari mulutnya. Melainkan nama seorang yang sudah berbulan bulan menjadi tempat curahan hatinya. Seorang yang seringkali membagi kepuasana dan hasrat dengannya. Yah... Takao Kazunari kini sedang menjamah tubuh Makoto-nya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Nash-" Makoto terlihat kaget namun tidak dengan Kazunari. Pria dengan tinggi 176 cm itu menarik sudut bibirnya seolah olah ia tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan ia senang Nash bisa menyaksikannya.

"Nash-san lama tidak berjumpa." Mendengarnya, Amarah Nash naik ke kepala. Dia berlari dan memukul Kazunari tepat di wajahnya. Kazunari yang hanya memakai celananya tang tidak terkaitkan terjungkal dan memegangi hidungnya yang kini mengelurakan darah. Kazunari hanya bisa berseringai sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Matanya bersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya. Membuat Nash tak bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitannya.

"..." Makoto hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua pemuda di hadapan kini sedang bersitegang. Makoto tidak suka keributan. Makoto benar-benar tidak suka keributan.

"... Kalian berdua, KELUAR DARI SINI!" Makoto berteriak sangat keras. Nash dan Kazunari pun terlonjak karena tak pernah sekalipun dari mereka pernah mendengar teriakan Makoto yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

"Tapi-"

"Pergi." Potong Makoto yang kini hanya menunduk. Suaranya terdengar serak dan menekan. Membuat hati Nash tak bisa memaksakan emosinya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Nash berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah bulan maret yang masih terasa dingin. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir di tempat Makoto.

" _Maaf telah menyentuh mantan kekasihmu. Aku tak tahu kau akan semarah ini. Selamat tinggal."_

Kalimat Terakhir Kazunari sebelum mereka perpisah di depan gedung Apartemen Makoto kini terngiang kembali di benak Nash. Nash memandang tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar setelah ia gunakan untuk memeukul Kazunari. _Apa aku benar-benar marah karena Kazunari menyentuh Makoto...?_ benaknya bertanya. Dan mengumpulkan setiap rasa aneh yang bercampur dengan penyesalan tersebut. Ia mengingat lagi ketika tubuh Kazunari bergerak menelusuri tubuh Makoto. Nash tak menyukainya, Seharusnya ia yang berada disana.. Bukan Makoto. _Tidak mungkin, Apa aku-_

"Sial..." Nash baru menyadari jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kazunari melebih rasa cintanya pada Makoto. 6 bulan lebih ia dan takao menjadi teman tidur. Dan 6 bulan mereka membagi cinta.

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar kucintai..._

Nash teridam berdiri di tengah jalanan roppongi yang padat. Entah kenapa meski sekitarnya begitu ramai ia merasa seperti sendirian. Semuanya begitu hening hanya ada dia dan detak jantungnya yang setiap detaknya mengingatkan akan kegelisahannya tentang perasaannya sendiri yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Nash mengeluarkan ponselnya-nya dan menekan tombol dial 1 untuk memanggil cepat pada nomor Yukio.

'Tut...Tut- Hallo Nash?" Nash mengeratkan peganganya pada handphone yang kini menempel di telinganya setelah mendengar suara Yukio. Suara yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh kapan saja. Suara yang bisa merobohkan dinding tinggi yang mati-matian ia buat untuk melindungi hal penting baginya dan Yukio. Dalam kondisi seperti ini... Yukio adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Nash temui. Tetapi... Nash membutuhkan Yukio. Sangat membutuhkannya.

"Halo Nash? Kau masih disana? Kau tidak-apa?" Yukio mulai curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau diamana sekarang?" Nash bahkan terkejut dengan suaranya yang bisa keluar seperti biasanya dan terdengar seperti sedang tak terjadi apa-apa dengan perasaannya kini.

"Aku sedang di tempat Imayoshi sekarang, membantunya membuat proyek- tut-" Nash memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Ia mengeratkan Giginya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bahkan mendengar Yukio selalu membicarakan tentang Imayoshi bisa membuatnya makin cemburu.

 _Sial, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku..._

"Nash? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Shun..."

.

Nash dan Shun kini duduk di sebuah caffe bergaya barat di dekat lampu merah. Shun melihat Nash yang kini hanya diam sambil memperhatikan minumanya. Shun mengaduk milkshakenya dan akhirnya menghela napas dan tersenyum. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Nash akhirnya Shun tahu apa yang sedang membuat Seorang Nash Gold Jr terlihat begitu gundah.

"Nash... mungkin aku memang bukan sahabatmu yang bisa selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau membutuhkan, Mungkin aku bukan kekasihmu yang bisa membuat perasaanmu bergejolak. Aku juga bukan teman tidurmu yang bisa memuaskan hasratmu setiap waktu. Namu meski hanya menjadi teman biasamu... Aku cukup senang. Aku cukup senang bisa berada disisi orang yang kusai dan melihatnya bahagia." Mata Nash membulat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Shun.

"Shun-jangan bilang kau juga.." suara Nash seperti cicitan. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari paras Shun yang hanya menyeringai bodoh. Shun juga menyukainya dan Nash lagi lagi tak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

"Yah.. bagaimana lagi, ini terlalu sulit untuk tidak jatuh hati dengan orang sepertimu Nash. Hehehe" Shun tertawa renyah yang hanya membuat hati Nash makin terkoyak.

"Hehehe tidak lucu yah? Hahhhh..." Shun menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya lega sekali setelah menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang ia sukai selama ini. Seperti tak ada beban.

"Kau hanya belum tahu apa yang sedang hatimu inginkan. Akan tetapi jika kau menyukai seseorang kau harus mengungkapkannya. Meski ini memalukan namun aku merasa lega akhirnya bisa memberitahumu perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Shun tersenyum dan mengambil tas selempangnya, ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Nash yang hanya diam termangu di tempatnya. Mencoba mencerna Kalimat Shun yang terakhir.

 _Kau hanya belum tahu apa yang sedang hatimu inginkan_

"Begitu ya..." Nash pun terkekeh kecil dan meminum milkshakenya yang sudah mencair dalam sekali teguk.

Nash sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Nash kemabali ke apartemen Makoto. Memang mobilnya masih berada disana. Namun bukan hanya itu tujuan Nash datang ke tempat di mana beberapa Jam lalu sempat memanas. Nash kembali menaiki lift dan menekan tombol 8 dimana lantai kamar Makoto berada. Nash berjalan dengan langkah yang mantab memncari nomor kamar Makoto, Nash memasukan code kamar Makoto yang mana adalah hari jadi mereka. lalu membuka kenop pintunya pelan. Tak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk Nash menemukan Makoto yang kini sedang membaca buku di ruang tenagh. Makoto melihat Nash dan membuat raut wajahnya berubah. Makoto masih terlihat marah.

"Mau apa lagi kau." Makoto berucap sinis namun dia menaruh bukunya dan memandang Nash.

"1 menit. Aku ingin waktumu 1 menit saja." Makoto melihat jam tangannya dan membuang mukanya.

"Kau sudah kehilangan 2 detik" Ucapnya membuat Nash mendekat ke arah Makoto dan memeluk seorang yang di cintainya tersebut.

"...Aku mencintaimu Makoto. Aku tahu pada awalnya kita hanya dua orang bodoh yang saling melarikan diri dari perasaan kita masing-masing. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai mau mati. Dan saat itulah aku sadar jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar ku inginkan saat ini, banyak yang terjadi padaku-"

"Bukan hanya aku kan?" Makoto memotong kalimat Nash, dan Nash mengeratkan pelukannya pada Makoto. Seolah membenarkan ucapannya. Makoto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mulai membalas pelukan Nash. Makoto menghargai kejujuran Nash. Itu yang ia inginkan selama ini.

"Aku sudah tahu, teruskan." Pinta Makoto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Nash.

"Namun selama bersamamu aku merasa sangat bahagia, Aku bahagia sampai aku tiak bisa menjelaskan kebahagian itu seperti apa. dan aku tidak mau menghapusmu dari kehidupanku. Maka dari itu kumuhon tetaplah di sampingku sampai aku tahu apa yang benar-benar ku inginkan. Setikdaknya...Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Nash memejamkan matanya merasakan tiap degub jantungnaya yang beradu dengan milik Makoto.

"Meski terdengar merepotkan aku akan melakukannya." Dan Nash merasa sangat senang dengan jawaban Makoto. Hingga tak sadar ia memeluk Makoto terlalu erat hingga Makoto mengerang kesakitan dan memukul kepala emas Nash berkali kali.

.

.

.

Nash mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Kazunari. Di perjalan dia merasa sangat lega dengan apa yang sudah dia putuskan. Nash membelokan mobilnya ke area perumahan mewah di mana Kazunari tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Kazunari adalah anak orang kaya. Meskipun Kazunari tak pernah mau menunjukannya. Kazunari adalah pemuda sederhana yang sangat berkarisma. Dan itu sendiri yang membuat Nash tak bisa menolak pesona pemuda bermata tajam tersebut.

Nash memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah tradisional yang sangat luas. Nash mulai turun dan mengambil HP-nya sebelum menelpon Kazunari.

"Hallo, aku ada di depan rumahmu." Hanya satu kalimat dan Nash menutup teleponnya setelah Kazunari mencajab 'ok' tak butuh waktu lama hingga gerbang kayu itu terbuka leba. Nash mulai memasukan mobilnya ke area rumah Kazunari yang memiliki lahan kosong begitu luas. Nash keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung melesat ke rumah Kazunari yang benar-beanar megah layaknya di jaman edo. Nash melepas alas kakinya dan mulai memasuki pintu utama yang langsung di sambut oleh Kazunari yang hanya memakai Kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut. Takao Kazunari tersenyum menyambut Nash. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun juga. Dan Nash baru tahu jika dibalik senyum Kazunari itu terdapat banyak luka yang dia sembunyikan.

"Duduklah Nash-san, aku akan membuatkan teh." Ucap Kazunari dengan nada suara yang sangat biasa. Seolah olah Nash tak pernah memukulnya tadi siang. Nash melihat luka lebam di hidung Kazunari yang kini sudah diterlihat mengkilat karena olesan salep.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan lama disini." ujar Nash membuat Kazunari menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Nash yang kini tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ada perlu apa?" Nash sempat kaget dengan nada bicara Kazunari yang berubah menjadi sedikit gelap. Nash menelan ludahnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu. Saat itu aku sedang panik." Kazunari hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Namun... Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat kau menyentuh Makoto-"

"Pulanglah jika kau hanya akan membicarakan tetang ini." Kazunari mulai jengah dan membalikan badanya untuk meninggalkan Nash.

"Aku benci melihat kenyataan jika ternyata kau tidak tidur hanya denganku seorang!" Kazunari menghentikan langkahnya lagi, ketika mendengar suara Nash yang agak meninggi. Kazunari masih membelakangi Nash. Memperlihatkan punggungnya yang lebar tetapi sangat kesepian itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kazunari bertanya lirih. Namun ia tak kujung membalikan badanya karena ia tahu. Ia tahu jelas jika ia akan jatuh. Terjatuh sangat dalam jika ia memandang Nash kini. Takao jelas tidak tuli. Ia mendengar jelas jika Nash tidak suka ia tidur dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Apakah...

"Kazunari... Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nash duduk di atas ayunan di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya yang lama. Nash dulu pindah ke japang saat ia baru berusia 5 tahun, Nash tinggal dengan Ayahya yang memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah usaha di jepang setelah bercerai dengan ibunya . Nash sering kali datang ke taman ini saat ia masih kecil. Disini juga dirinya bertemu dengan Yukio. Bocah yang sangat pendek namun pemberani itu. Nash tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yukio dulu. Nash yang masih belum bisa berbahasa jepang dan Yukio yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa ingris. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat yang anehnya bisa mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Dan menjadikan keduanya teman baik sampai sekarang.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye namun Nash tak kujung meninggalkan tempat favoritnya tersebut. Nash sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Makoto dan Kazunari. Meski sedikit sulit saat bersama Kazunari. Namun pemuda dengan senyum charming tersebut hanya mengatakan _'Lakukan yang terbaik'_ sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya. Nash lega sekarang tak ada beban yang menyinggahi hatinya. Kekalutan yang membuatnya berantakan kini sudah tergantikan oleh perasaan hampa yang tak berujung.

Nash memang sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, namun kini ia merasa seperti ia telah kehilangan segalanya, tak ada bisa ia cinta lagi... tak ada. Pada dasarnya Nash berpikir bahwa dia bukanlah seorang yang pantas mendapat sebuah keindahan yang disebut Cinta. Dari dia kecil cinta seorang ibu pun tak pernah ia dapatkan. Cinta seorang Ayah yang hanya berupa uang dan uang. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tak pernah peka akan hal semacam cinta. Jauh dalam dirinya ia mencari sebuah harapan, Harapan yang selalu ia panjatkan sejak ia mulai negenal apa itu rasa kehilangan. Namun Nash tak menemukan apapun... hanya ada duka duka yang berpekepanjangan dalam hatinya. Ia sudah lelah.

Hatinya bergetar Nash bangun untuk menerima kenyataannya. Ia tak bisa kembali lagi. Penyesalan adalah sia-sia disini dia berada di dalam kondisi paling tergelapnya, diamana takan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarkan teriakan batinya. Dalam dirinya Ia tak lebih dari bocah yang kesepian.

 _... i have lost all, somebody... embarce me now. Please embarce me now..._

"Nash." Nash mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Disana Nash melihat Yukio yang teregah engah. Yukio mencari Nash keliling kota. Keringatnya terlihat nafasnya terlihat mengepul karena cuaca yang masih sangat dingin.

"Yu...kio.." Tanpa sepatah katapun Yukio menarik tangan Nash dan menyeretnya pergi.

Nash hanya bisa memadang perggelangan tanganya yang di genggam begitu erat oleh Yukio. Dia lalu memandang punggung Yukio yang begitu kecil namun begitu kuat. Membuat Nash menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang lain. Hal ini sama dengan waktu itu. Waktu mereka masih berumur 7 tahun saat Nash di bully oleh anak-anak yang lain karena Nash adalah orang asing. Nash tidak menangis saat sedang di bully sebisa mungkin Nash melawan karena Nash memang selalu sendiri dari awal. Tak ada yang akan menlongnya bahkan ayahnya sendiri sekalipun. Namun saat Yukio kecil datang dan menghajar Anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya itu Nash pun Akhirnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya di usianya yang ke tujuh Tahun. Tidak, bukan karena rasa sakit di pipinya namun karena ntuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada yang peduli kepadanya. Dan sama seperti saat ini, Dulu Yukio juga menyeretnya, jemari mungil itu menggenggam tanganya erat. Dan punggung kecil yang terlihat begitu kuat itu adalah pemandangan paling indah bagi Nash. Dan Yukio hanya mengatakan satu kalimat yang sangat Nash sukai lebih dari apapun. Sama seperti sekarang walau Suara Yukio sudah berubah menjadi lebih berat.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Nash hanya bisa menyembunyikan air matanya di balik telapak tanganya. Dan membiatran Yukio menuntuntunya pulang kerumah.

 _Meski aku tak tahu apa yang hatiku benar-benar inginkan. Namun aku tahu jelas kemana hatku benar-benar ingin pulang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016**_

 _ **Fanfic ini akhirnya selesai juga. Walau mungkin typonya gak ketulung yah... maapin. Orz.**_

 _ **Fanfic ini special untuk... diri saya sendiri /plak/ yak memang ff ini saya buat untuk memuaskan diri saya sendiri. Karena apa daya kan... Shipper minor mah ngasup sendiri hhahahaha. Oke saya gak tahu musti ngomong apalagi. Intinya kalau ada yang suka ya aku juga ikut senang. Makasih bagi yang udah baca.. aku harap tahun 2016 ini kalian bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Amin.**_

 _ **Jaa ne~**_

 _ **ELkyouya**_


End file.
